


Itsy Bitsy Tsum

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nesting, Protective Tony Stark, Team Bonding, super family if you squint, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Aunt May lucks out and obtains a tsum tsum for Peter's birthday, the tsum is tasked with the mission to keep Peter safe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Itsy Bitsy Tsum

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/pseuds/nativemossy) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2) tsum au

Funds were very tight but luckily one of her coworkers needed to re-home a Tsum tsum, and that would have to do. She had noticed how Peter had slowly withdrawn on himself, his grades were fine. His late night fights were not, she suspected it was more but had been unable to catch Peter, and after a double shift her attempts at catching were mostly Z’s and not Peter.

She hoped the Tsum tsum would give him the companionship she was unable to give Peter. The carry case with some brochures on tsums, along with a single toy. Coworker thanked her profusely, this one would start fights with the others that they had. Apparently it could also fly, May had heard about the escapades the flying tsum had done. It had sounded like something Peter had done, not quite flying but managing to get footprints on the ceiling.  
-  
Peter arrived home late, but not as late as it could have been. Thankfully, it was just some delinquents that fled as soon as Spiderman appeared. Everything else was just lending a hand, Carl needed help with his hot dog stand. Ethel needed someone to lean on as she walked up the steps, and there was a cat that needed rescue from a tree. 

It was good coming home and not having to hide any scrapes or bruises. He dropped his stuff when he saw the cake and pizza spread. How’d he forget his own birthday? His Aunt perked up from her seat and next to her plate was something round, He approached hesitantly and the round object zoomed over to meet him.

It was a tsum tsum of Ironman.  
“Happy birthday Peter!”  
The tsum settled in his arms, as if he belonged there. Peter found himself tightening his grip on the tsum, it was warm and soft. He’d read about their therapeutic powers in class but reading and experiencing were two different things.

He sat down almost reluctant to let go of the tsum in his lap.  
“Aunt May, how.”  
“Have some pizza, no worries Tony tsum needed to be re-homed. I think he’ll fit with us quite well.”  
“Yeah,”  
Peter ran one hand down Tony’s back and then the tsum wiggled up and poked his head up looking over the table.  
“Tsum!”  
-  
The tsum was amazing, well it liked to escort him to his crime fighting. Then help out as Iron tsum, and also scold Peter for trying to ditch him. They bonded and Peter could suddenly understand and it made things worse.

He learned that his aunt had asked Tony tsum to watch over Peter because she knew somewhat about his nocturnal hobbies. Tony would occasionally heal him if his injuries got too bad; but that always drained Tony, and Peter would have to carry him home.

That was really the only downside, having a tsum of Tony stark as a team mate was a bit of a hassle. Sometimes he’d just do things and Peter would have to figure out mid battle what the heck Tony tsum was doing. Homework was fun, er as fun as it could be, the tsum would correct his work if he made a mistake anywhere. 

He’d definitely somehow repaired his tenuous relationship with his aunt. With the tsum, maybe Aunt May felt better that someone was looking out for him. He did want to tell her, but at the same time didn’t. Having someone that knew and could help him even if it was a tsum, had taken a lot of stress off Peter.

He was able to join aunt May for the movie time where she would nod off and Tony would make a nest between their legs. Peter would tuck his aunt in and retire to his room. Tony tsum would pick which human he wanted to sleep with. Usually Peter was his fave choice, but sometimes he’d sleep with aunt May.

Tony seemed very invested in keeping Peter and Aunt May in good spirits. According to one of the pamphlets that meant Tony was probably an Alpha tsum. He had adopted them as his family and was providing as he could for them. That was nice Peter just wished he could help Tony somehow.  
\--  
They were fighting some bad guys that had a sack that would squirm a bit. Peter thought maybe cats, having heard about people drowning them. Though these guys had guns, they were the typical hoodlums that would drown cats. Tony dove in suited up and one guy had used a baseball bat to take Tony tsum down.

“Another pesky alien, we can kill him too.”  
They tossed Tony into the sack that moved more violently now. Peter jumped in webs flying, he kicked over the barrel and the water sloshed out. Ducking to avoid the base ball bat and webbing up the last gun. A low kick and the man fell and the sack flopped to the ground. And two larger tsums rolled out. Peter checked over the bad guys and then pulled Tony tsum out of the sack.

He was still limp, armor was up still, Peter wrapped his arms around Tony. the other tsums were bonking him with their heads.  
“I gotta get him home, you guys can find your way back right?”  
“Tsum-tsum!”  
Peter webbed off, not realizing the other tsums were following him.

Tony had started to stir on the way home thankfully, Peter had been very worried that his partner had died, or was near death. He was crying but he was happy, Tony seemed upset he was crying. He held Tony like a baby as he crawled into his room, placing him on the pillow as he removed his spiderman gear.

“Tony you can’t fly in like that, we’re a team. Together, please. I was so scared you were dead.”  
It was the stillest Tony had ever been unconscious and it greatly bothered Peter. The tsum ducked his head solemn brown eyes watching Peter.  
“Come here, I’m not, no you have to stay. I need you.”  
The tsum crawled into his arms and Peter held him, rocking the tsum. Tony’s side was very tender Peter could tell with how he favored it. He took him down to the kitchen and got an ice pack.

“We’re your family Tony,”  
“Tsum”  
The ice seemed to work and Tony got all soft and floppy. Peter tucked him into the nest and placed it in the living room so Tony could hear the noises of the kitchen. Then he went about making dinner for him and his Aunt when she’d get back from work.  
-  
With Dinner set up, Peter went over to check on Tony and maybe change out the ice pack he was not expecting to see those two big tsums stacked on top of the nest bin. The bin that Peter and May had spent weeks with Tony making. The pamphlet had said it was bonding, uniting the family. Tony had been very specific, wanting some of Aunt May’s lace, and Peter’s socks, tucked deep in the nest.

“Hey that's Tony’s nest, get out.”  
He picked up the odd black and grey tsum that was attached to a captain america tsum, who was trying to attach to Tony. He placed the two stacked tsums down and picked up Tony, his injury was gone.  
“Tony goes on top, he’s the alpha.”

He was also much smaller than the other two tsums, but he didn’t dare bring that up. He watched Tony do that thing where he picked his nubs on the other’s back and watched that tsum deflate and get floppy. It seemed to be blushing, Peter squinted at it unsure.

Captain tsum was pleading his case, they wanted to have a home too. To fight crime but still have a place to come home to, they wanted in short what Tony had. Watching Peter come to the rescue of a tsum like that. It apparently moved them so much, to invade his home and squish Tony.  
“Tony gets say as well as aunt May,”  
-  
Aunt May was smitten with Bucky who was a beta and much softer, Bucky also seemed to enjoy the movie night where he could be a lounge lizard and soak up all the attention May would give him during the movies. Tony was fine, he didn’t mind Bucky at all, his place between Peter and May was secure. Steve was on Peter’s side and he spent a lot of time just looking at Tony.

Aunt May after Tony had shown her the leg pricking, mimicked it. Much to her delight as Bucky would go limp. Calling it a pressure point massage, Peter still wasn’t sure. He’d attempted to do it to Steve tsum but Steve had dodged that. Tony let him do it, the effects weren’t super noticeable but he could feel that Tony had gone softer. After that though he had to keep pushing Steve away, eventually stacking the softer Tony on the floppy Bucky to keep Steve off.

Tony’s nest box was moved up to a shelf in the closet, where only Tony or Peter could get too. After doing some research on tsums, Alphas would fight, and they certainly did but it was more standoffish. Tony would make a threatening rumbly noise and Steve would puff up. It was like watching two cats.

Peter couldn’t stand watching Steve seemingly bully Tony under him, and decided to take it into his own hands. Bucky was pretty good at mediating them, and seemed to enjoy having Tony on his back, parading him around. Peter had asked Bucky for advice, had gotten some but it wasn’t too helpful. Bucky had merely said time would really help.

“They’re both alphas, and Steve wants to dominate but he’s gotta learn he can’t just mount anything. Even if Tony is small like an omega, he’s not. Steve just needs some time.”  
Then Bucky had demanded one of his socks for his nest bin, that he shared with Steve. Peter had wordlessly handed over his sock. 

He did manage to corner Steve eventually. He did have to use the web shooters though, for such a big tsum he was very agile.  
“Okay, Steve we need to talk.”  
“Tsum!” Steve wiggled dramatically against the web.  
“No, hush.”  
Peter patted Cap gently on his free nub till he stopped fighting so frantically.  
“Look Tony takes care of everyone, Aunt May, Bucky, me and even you. Could you maybe take care of him, the way he wants it?”  
“Tsum? Tsum tsum.”

“I don’t think Tony likes to be reminded he is small Steve, you squish him a lot. Maybe it feels good but I’m not sure he likes it out in the open?”  
Steve tsum seemed to fold in half.  
“Tsu tsum tsum.”  
“Just pay attention? Like it took me forever to learn he wanted to be held when he would pat my elbow. He’s not really vocal about it. His first home wasn’t very nice.”  
Steve inflated again,  
“TSUM!”  
“Easy, yeah. I’m happy you guys are here. He finally has someone else looking out for him.”  
Peter carefully pulled the webbing off as Steve promised to pay better attention to Tony.

“And get a room when you do your tsum stuff okay? Maybe one of the linen closets or something?”  
“Tsum!”  
Peter took it as an agreement, Tony was much easier to understand and Bucky was coming along, Steve was a strong gist. Peter shook his head time for homework.  
-  
As Bucky had said it did take time, Peter likes to think his little chat sped it up some. When he came home from school he was greeted by all three Tsums, usually with Tony stacked on them or sometimes they were stacked three high. Tony had a lustrous sheen to his metal and hair. Actually they all seemed to look better overall. They would follow Peter around in the house and out fighting crime.

Bucky was their sniper, he didn’t question the tiny gun the tsum had. Steve would charge in with him and Tony was there as aerial support. Peter got into less big brawls with them around, it was really nice to have a team, even if they were tsums. He kinda wished they wouldn’t get into their make out scene right after a big fight. Peter often would go shower in attempts to avoid witnessing the two alpha tsums go at it.

Bucky always seemed to profit the best during these sessions, and would wander down to watch tv with aunt May shortly after. Tony and Steve would still be at it. Peter would creep down freshly cleaned and make a snack and just avoid his room, the smell of mint and those weird noises that remind him of that hentai Ned had him watch once.  
-END


End file.
